Don't Wanna Cry For You
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: First he refused to cry for her, in the end it was the last thing she wanted him to do. 10/Rose, you only realize when the reality sets in there is no fantastic life without one other.


**A.N: I was waiting House M.D. to start because TNT gives repetitions after midnight, it was like two a.m. and I found Casanova as a film at one of the local channels. You can't even guess how happy I was. And I was like, 'Don't cry, please don't cry. Oh God somebody take those lenses out of his eyes ! '' I don't even want to mention my mum, begging me to stop squealing because she was trying to sleep :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why we write these anymore, if we were the original authors this stories would already be on tv..**

* * *

**Don't Wanna Cry For You**

_I don't wanna cry for you,_

First, he refuses to cry after her. How can he cry anyway? How can he cry when he tries so hard to remember her ever smiling face? He tries his hardest to wipe her tears in his memories, because he knows, he knows that he can never wipe away her tears again.

_There's nothing left to lose,_

Rose, oh sweet, beautiful, young Rose. His only saving grace. How can he continue to live? How can he when she lives in a parallel world, without him? How can he continue to live without her?

_If it can make me feel better,_

_Than I'm gonna cry, cry for you,_

First his home, now his family. He honestly has no idea what to do. He knows that pain will pass eventually, when he finds someone to hold on again. But he doesn't want that. Somehow he wants to be in pain, to remember her. Even though she would never want that, he befriends the pain.

Because pain, is all he has got.

_I don't wanna cry for you,_

He spends days, maybe weeks after Donna leaves. His façade slowly falls, he never talks, he never moves, he never breathes.

_There's nothing left to do_

Somehow even the Tardis lets him destroy himself. She doesn't moves, stays in the time vortex, weeps with the Doctor.

_If it can make me feel better,_

_Than I'm gonna cry, cry for you,_

When he finally finds the strength with in and forces himself to take a hot bath to wash the dirt away his joints ache. But compared to the pain he is feeling he doesn't even notices as he walks slowly but surely to the bathroom.

_I know men aren't supposed to act this way_

He steps into the shower, naked but somehow less vulnerable. He lets the water flow, until it somehow cools down. Ice cold water takes his numbness away, then he reaches to the shampoo, thanking the Tardis silently.

_But things, they got to real, I couldn't stay_

He steps out of the shower, takes a new suit out of the closet room. This time it is blue. Cause he knows, he knows that he hasn't got the power to remember her teasing his suit. Not yet.

Besides brown means wholesomeness, he is not whole, not anymore. So he choses blue, only to show that he is still committed to her.

_Now, I know one day we will both feel good_

Then he walks around the Tardis, finding pieces of her shattered around the giant ship. As he goes her scent becomes more and more overwhelming, the he sees a white door.

_If I could be with you, you know I would_

He steps inside, and looks around trying to memorize every single thing in the bedroom. Clothes on the unmade bed, magazines on the floor, photos all over the place. He doesn't touch them. He doesn't breath, because if he does he'll break down. And if he breaks down the room will have part of him. He will never let that happen.

This room belongs to her.

As he closes the door a golden light can be seen, faint but still there.

_But there's nothing left to do_

_Turn the lights down low and close the door_

Tardis lands then and he finds the main door infron of him. He steps out only to find chilly earth weather.

_I'm tryin to feel the way, I felt before_

He walks maybe for miles until he reaches her estate. And it actually suprises him to see her, only at the age of seven standing there watching the night sky.

She however, is not Rose. Not his Rose. So he walks away.

_I'll cry in the middle of the day_

People see this man, in the morning on the way to work crying in the corner of an old estate building but he doesn't really sees them.

_It better make me feel a better way_

Nobody tries to go near him, or call the police when he breaks down.

Nobody admits that he can be crazy when he shouts her name to the sky.

_If it could take my pain away_

Rose, Rose, Rose !

_Take my pain away_

The pain never goes away, he isn't sure if he wants it to.

Later he sees a hospital, a new adventure, a new way to remember her. So he continues to travel, this time there are no tears, there is a fake smile on is face.

_I don't wanna cry for you..._

_

* * *

_

_This is what you get if you mix me, late night chocolate ice creams and a crying baby sister :D Not to mention BLUE EYED David Tennant ! All though i have to admit he was still so damn hot, and sweet and handsome...-O.K. you re officially losing me.-_


End file.
